1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sewing apparatus including a sewing machine, which is provided with a CPU (Central Processing Unit) and which can electronically perform information processing, such as a selection of a pattern to be sewed, and automatically perform a sewing process. The present invention also relates to a program storage medium for storing a program of instructions executable by a computer in the sewing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a sewing apparatus including a so-called embroidery sewing machine, which is provided with a built-in microcomputer containing a CPU or which is connected with an external computer so as to control the sewing machine by using the external computer, so that the sewing machine can perform various processes, such as an automatic sewing operation of a desired embroidery, for example, just by selecting a pattern to be embroidered by the use of a touch panel etc., on the sewing machine or by selecting it on the external computer.
However, in the above mentioned sewing apparatus including the embroidery sewing machine, identification information, such as a serial number which is given when the embroidery sewing machine is produced in order to identify the embroidery sewing machine one by one, is not stored or memorized in the embroidery sewing machine. Thus, the sewing apparatus has such a problem that it cannot perform a systematic effective management of the embroidery sewing machine. For example, it cannot accumulate the information as for what kind of repair has, been previously performed, which part has been replaced or the like on a certain embroidery sewing machine, so that a new repair cannot be carried out with reference to the accumulated information, by identifying or distinguishing each embroidery sewing machine.
On the other hand, in case that a pattern which can be embroidered by the embroidery sewing machine is determined in advance on the basis of a grade (type) of the embroidery sewing machine assigned by a distributor, that is, in case that there is a pattern which a low grade type embroidery sewing machine is not allowed to embroider but which a high grade type (e.g., expensive type) embroidery sewing machine is allowed to embroider, since the management cannot be performed for each embroidery sewing machine after the sale, the pattern data corresponding to the pattern which can be embroidered only by the high grade type embroidery sewing machine may be sent or distributed with respect to the low grade type embroidery sewing machine. This results in a problem that the distributor side and the like may sustain unexpected damage.